


I really need you

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Undercover, missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	I really need you

“Ready for a run in the park?” Jonesy looked up at you with his big, sad, brown eyes. “Yeah, I miss him too buddy”, you scratched behind your Golden Retriever’s ears. “I agree, two months is too long. So how about we stay in, order a pizza and binge watch Chopped?” He wagged his tail. 

The last contact you had from Sonny personally was a quick 30-second call. “Hello?” 

“Hey doll, it’s me.” You sat up in bed, 

“Sonny! Are you okay? Where are you? I miss you so much, babe.” 

Sonny responded voice low, almost a whisper, “Listen I only have a few seconds. I’m okay. I miss you too. More than you could ever imagine.” 

Tears pricked your eyes, “when are you coming home?” 

He sighed, “ I dunno. Soon hopefully. I have to go. I love you.” “I love you too. Please come back safe.” The line went dead. That was a month ago. The only other news was from Liv two weeks ago. A simple text, “he’s safe. sends his love.”

“C’mon Jonesy. Let’s make the rounds.” The dog jumped down from the couch and padded around the house besides you. You locked doors, turned off lights all but one- the porch light. That was left on for Sonny, every night. After rounds, you got ready for bed. The T-shirt that you slipped on had lost Sonny’s scent weeks ago, but it still made you feel close to him. Pulling back the covers, you slipped into bed and picked up your book.

A low growl from Jonsey woke you. Must have fallen asleep reading. The clock on your bedside stand read 1:30 am. He growled again and you heard a loud thump. You froze. Straining your ears to hear you sat there for a few seconds. Quietly slipping out of bed, you grabbed your softball bat from behind the bedroom door and slowly opened the bedroom door. Thankful you knew where all the loose boards were, you tip-toed down the hall to the top of the steps. Pausing to hear any other noises and not hearing anything you descended the steps. Jonesy followed.

When you made it to the bottom of the steps, you could hear someone walk around. You held your bat up, and Jonesy started barking, you grabbed the collar. “Whoever is there. I have a weapon and a guard dog. I’ve already called 9-1-1″, you called with a shaky voice. A figure stepped into the hall and flipped on the light.

“Whoa. Doll. It’s me.” Jonesy ran up to Sonny, and he kneeled down to greet him. You just stood there, frozen, dumbfounded. Your arms dropped, the bat clattering to the floor.

He had a beard, his hair had grown longer, and he had lost weight. Tears welled up and spilled onto your cheeks. He was here, he was really here. Your heart was beating so hard and fast you could hear it in your ears. Sonny began walking toward you, finally, your body responded and you ran to him. Jumping into his arms, you slung your arms around his neck and started sobbing. Sonny scooped you up and pressed his face into your hair, inhaling your scent. He held you like that until your sobs quieted. He placed you back on your feet and took your face into his hands, wiping away your tears.

“I have missed you so much, doll”, his words raw, filled with emotion. “That was the longest two months of my life.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to your lips. Oh, how you missed his lips on yours. Something took over, you deepened the kiss. Needing to feel him, you ran your hands under his shirt, his skin warm. You ran your hands up and down his back yanked up at the seam of his T-shirt, he pulled it off and stripped you of yours. 

He ran his eyes over you, drinking you in. “My God you are beautiful.” That was all you needed to hear. You launched yourself at Sonny, pressing bruising kisses to his lips. He groaned in your mouth. Hands were roaming each other body’s, he trailed kisses up your neck and jaw returning to your lips. 

Breaking free long enough to finish stripping each other of what clothes you had left. “I really need you, Sonny”, you gasped, “now.” He grabbed your thighs and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and backed you against the wall. The coolness on your back sent a shiver up your spine. He leaned down and took your nipple into his mouth making you gasp and throw your head back. You nipped at his neck. 

His fingers moved down to your core, slipping two fingers in you. “Mmmm…Jesus, you are soaking, doll. This for me? Is this what I do to you?”

“God, Sonny, yes. Always for you.” He removed his fingers and you whimpered. He centered himself and slams into you in one thrust. You both groaned the feeling was delicious. 

He started moving fast. You neither of you would last long. You felt yourself build. “Oh, Sonny. I am so close”, you said breathlessly. 

“Me too, doll’, he growled into your ear. The orgasm ripped through you, you felt yourself clench around him. He slammed into you hard one more time and found is own release. 

The only sound was heavy breathing. Sonny kissed you gently on the lips. He slowly withdrew from you and placed you on your feet. “Th-that was-”

“Amazing”, he finished your sentence.

“I was going to say mind-blowing”, you countered, giggling. “That too”, he gave you a big smile, showing off his dimples. “Welcome home, Sonny.” He gave you a sweet kiss. 

“There’s no place like it’, he responded. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom to continue to continue the welcome home party.


End file.
